Reto couples
by Rukya
Summary: ¡Hola, soy Rukya! Y os propongo el reto que me dejéis cualquier pareja de Bleach (tanto de amor como de simple amistad) y yo haré una historia sobre ellos. También podéis preguntar a los personajes y demás. Vamos, un fanfic interactivo para que todos nos lo pasemos bien. ¿Te lo vas a perder?
1. Chapter 1

**RETO COUPLES**

**¡Hola! Esto es un fanfic donde me pedís una historia con X personajes (da igual que sean heteros, yaois, yuris o simplemente amigos y yo los hago ^^).**

**ACEPTO todas las parejas tal y como ya he dicho excepto una: HitsuKarin (más que nada porque odio esa pareja y no iba a escribir a gusto, y aquí se trata de que todos nos lo pasemos bien, ¿No?**

**Ya de paso, os diré que mis parejas/personajes favoritos para el fandom (XD):**

**IchiHitsu: **Me encanta escribir de estos dos, tanto amorosa como de amistad. Casi es mi OTP (del yaoi sí, es mi OTP).

**IchiRuki:** Mi OTP hetero y de Bleach. Me encantan juntitos y la pareja que hacen.

**IchiHime: **A diferencia de lo que muchos piensan, no es una pareja que me desagrade. Aunque veo a Inoue como una gran amiga más que como una novia, la acepto, además me gusto escribir de ella.

**RenRuki: **En el caso de que la pareja de arriba se hiciera realidad, Rukia se queda con Renji sí o sí.

**Hitsuhina: **Pareja hetero de Hitsu que me gusta mucho, a pesar de que antes no me gustaba nada. Comento que me hacen falta más momentos Hitsuhina en la última saga del manga.

_Y todas las demás (excepto HitsuKarin, no puedo con ella, lo siento)._


	2. UlquiHime 1: Recuerdos

**¡Hola, aquí voy con la primera historia! He de decir, que aunque sean historias auto conclusivas, tendrán como un hilo conductor que hará que todos podamos ver las historias a pesar de que tal pareja o tal otra no nos guste. (Vamos, royo telenovela que tiene varias tramas a la vez XD) Decir que el fic se sitúa después de la saga del agente perdido (final del anime) y ahora... ¡A disfrutar!**

**DEDICADO A: Nameless**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo y nadie más. **

**ULQUIHIME **

_Inoue Orihime se sentía aburrida. __**MUY ABURRIDA. **_

¿La razón? Simple, había quedado con su amiga Rangiku Matsumoto a las tres de la tarde en la Sociedad de Almas, pero parece ser que por alguna razón (_un enfado 'repentino' y 'sin explicación' del capitán Hitsugaya según Rangiku) _Matsumoto estaba trabajando, e iba a tardar en venir.

Claro, había visto a sus antiguos amigos (Renji, Ganju, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Yachiru...) pero ahora estaba esperando y esperando, y conociendo a Tôshirô, estaba segura de que no dejaría marchar a Matsumoto hasta que no hubiera acabado toda su faena (es decir, nunca).

Inoue suspiró de una manera exagerada y aburrida, esperando a que Rangiku consiguiera la libertad.

Cinco minutos...

Diez minutos...

Veinticinco minutos.

¡Esto era el colmo! ¡Por favor, ¿Es que Rangiku no podía a ver hecho su trabajo por una vez en su vida!?

-"Te veo un poco desanimada, Inoue-san".-Inoue se extrañó de escuchar una voz tan amable y educada, y levantó su mirada. Se trataba de una shinigami un poco más baja que ella y el cabello atado a un moño. También parecía llevar su insignia de sub-capitán, tal y como llevaban otros como Renji o Kuchiki.-"Soy la teniente de la quinta división, Hinamori Momo. Un gusto".-Se presentó la chica. Inoue pensó que era una tontería presentarse cuando ella ya la conocía, no sabía de qué.

-"Perdón... ¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo?"-Preguntó la chica un poco desconcertada.

-"¿Mmm? Rangiku-san y Shiro-chan me hablaron de ti, ¿Por?"-Explicó la shinigami como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-"¿Shiro...chan...?"-Cuestionó Inoue, sin saber a quien se refería Momo.

-"Shiro-chan es el capitán de la décima división. Me ha pedido que te haga compañía ya que a Rangiku-san a un le quedan kilómetros de trabajo, según él".-Comentó Hinamori, muy divertida.

-"¿¡Tôshirô-kun es Shiro-chan!? Ala... Le queda súper chulo... ¿Pero a él realmente le gusta ese nombre?"-

-"Sí y no".-Inoue le miró confundida.-"Verás, Hitsugaya-kun dice que no le gusta, pero a la vez le gusta porque solo se lo digo yo. Pensé en otros motes, pero creo que ese es el mejor".-Hinamori se sentó a la par que decía esto.

-"¿Otros motes? ¿Puedo saber cuales son?"- Curioseó Inoue con un toque infantil.

-"¡Claro! Primero pensé en _ojos verdes_, pero luego me di cuenta que sus ojos son más bien de color esmeralda. Luego... Luego pensé en _albino_, porque Hitsugaya-kun era tan blanco como la nieve, pero luego cogió un poco de color. Enano, _soso, serio_...Pero creo que Shiro-chan es el mejor". – Hinamori lo explicó con cierta melancolía en su voz, además de felicidad.

Inoue se quedó pensando, los adjetivos que había dicho Hinamori le recordaban _terriblemente_ a alguien a quien creía haber olvidado.

A alguien con ojos verdes, alto, muy albino, muy soso y serio... Y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Un arrancar. _Ulquiorra_.

Aunque, más bien, más que soso y serio era que posiblemente no sabía lo que eran las emociones, nunca le importó nada. Solo la protegió por ordenes de Aizen, y solo le dijo lo que le dijo por ordenes de Aizen. Estaba segura.

También sabía que sus ojos eran verdes por el color tan profundo y penetrante que tenían, pero tampoco pudo apreciarlos muy bien nunca.

Corrección. Una vez si que pudo sentir sus _grandes y bellos_ ojos abiertos. Cuando Ulquiorra le dijo que él no tenía ninguna emoción ni ningún sentimiento, Inoue se puso triste. Tan triste que en sus ojos empezaros a caer pequeños cristales en forma de gotas de agua.

"_**Entonces... ¿Tú no sientes nada por mi, a pesar de que siempre estás protegiéndome?"**_

En ese momento, parecía que se había sorprendido, para solo recibir de respuesta...

"_No. Ni nunca lo sentiré". _

-"Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya. Hasta otro día, Inoue-san, ha sido un placer conocerte".- Inoue asintió y también le saludó. Hinamori se levantó.-"¡Ah! ¡Una cosa, no se te ocurra llamarle a Hitsugaya-kun por Shiro-chan!, ¿Vale?"-Hinamori se fue riendo de allí. Orihime solo sonrió. ¡Quizás tendría que ponerles a sus amigos apodos!

Por ejemplo, a Kurosaki le podría llamar 'Orange-kun' o alguna cosa así. ¿Quién sabe?

-"Mujer, no creo que a Ichigo Kurosaki le guste que le digas por un apodo. Y además un apodo como ese".-Comentó alguien que estaba sentado detrás suyo. Un hombre alto, blanquecino, con un tono neutral en su voz. Y lágrimas negras en sus mejillas.

-"¿Y tú que sabes? Estoy segura que a Kurosaki-kun le haría ilusión y a la vez no".-Explicó Inoue bastante convencida de su razonamiento (imitando a Hinamori).

-"Haz lo que quieras, después de todo, solo estás hablando con un recuerdo".-Sentenció el hombre mientras salía de allí andando. Inoue se quedó mirando a la dirección donde se había ido aquel hombre, ensimismada, lo que parecieron horas.

-"...Hime. ¡Orihime!"-Chilló una teniente tetona que se acercó a la ensimismada chica, hasta que consiguió sacarla de su 'pequeño trance'.

-"¡Rangiku-san! ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto, no estabas trabajando?"-Preguntó curiosa la chica.

-"¡Por favor! ¡Ni si quiera mi capitán es tan malo, no me va a dejar trabajando hasta las once de la noche!"-Comentó Rangiku divertida.

-"¿Las once de la noche?"-Cuestionó Inoue con nerviosismo.

-"¿Hola? ¿Rangiku llamando a Inoue? ¡Son las diez de la noche!"

Inoue abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Había estado horas y horas mirando hacía una calle.

Donde creía haber visto un recuerdo.

Donde creía haber visto una persona.

Donde creía haber visto a alguien de ojos verdes, albino, soso y serio.

Donde creía que había visto a _Ulquiorra_.

**-¡RUKY-RUKY, LA ENTREVISTA PELIGROSA DE RUKY-RUKY!**

**¡Hola chicos! Después de cada capítulo tendremos una mini-entrevista. ¡En esta primera, nuestro invitado es el protagonista, Ichigo Kurosaki!**

**Hola.**

**¡Con más ánimo, Ichigo! D: **

**¿¡Cómo quieres que me anime si siendo el prota no he aparecido en este capítulo ni tienes intención de meterme en los 5 siguientes!? **

**Bueno, no la tomes conmigo, si nadie te quiere en el fanfic, por algo será. **

**¿¡QUÉ!? **

**Era broma :D. Veamos... A lo mejor no te quieren porque no estás contento con ninguna de las parejas que te han puesto siempre, como Rukia u Orihime. **

**¡Porque ellas son mis amigas! D:**

**Bueno, pero ya sabes, como alguien me pida que te junten, te juntaré. **

**¿Y esa mirada de demonio? ¬¬ **

**Nada, nada. Bueno, a ver... Vamos a ver... ¡Oh! No tengo ninguna pregunta para ti :'D**

**¿¡QUÉ!?**

**¿Recuerdas la última encuesta de popularidad?**

**¿Eh? Sí, ¿Por? **

**¿Recuerdas que Tôshirô y Rukia te superaron en popularidad?**

**Si, ¿Y?**

**Bien, pues todas las preguntas van para ellos por ser más populares que el propio prota -.-**

**...**

**¿Y esa aura negra? **

**Ruky...**

**Ups. Creo que me quiere matar, así que es hora de despedir la entrevista. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y la entrevista. ¡En el siguiente capítulo entrevista a Rukia Kuchiki!**

**¡NO HUYAS DE MI!**

_**¿Continuará? **_


End file.
